


Escape

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Interlude, Love, Private Conversations, Sex, missing scenes 8x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Missing scenes of 8x01 - What exactly do Jon and Daenerys get up to when they fly off on the dragons and how did Dany come to learn of Sam?





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scenes from 8x01 for Game of Thrones. I know a lot of the attention has been focused on other issues that Jon and Dany had, but with them making heart eyes at one another the whole episode, I wanted more of that softness and love between them. 
> 
> Huge thanks to justwandering-neverlost for the gorgeous mood board and beta reading this story for me. You're the best and I don't know what I would do without you!

The meeting had been more tense than she could have ever imagined. Not only were the Northern Lords and Ladies hostile, but so was Sansa, his own sister. That snide remark about “what do dragons eat?” was met with the only thing she could think of; “whatever they want.” She hoped it silenced the petty girl’s remarks about her armies and her children. They were there to help them. 

 

She felt his presence at her side and saw he had donned the cloak part of his ensemble again. He cut a striking figure, always, but she had to admit she liked him better without it. 

 

“I thought I would see you immediately after,” she said softly.

 

He gave her a smile. “I had someone I had to meet.”

 

“Oh? And old lover I should be worried about?” she asked with a smirk. 

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “My sister, Arya.”

 

“Ah, she wasn’t at the meeting.”

 

He shook his head. “I figured she’d find me when I was alone. I went to the Godswood and there she was. She looked so grown up,” he said, looking down at his hands. “It’s just a reminder that none of us are who we were when we left.”

 

She tilted her head. “People grow and change. They have to in order to survive.”

 

He nodded. “I’m sorry about my bannermen.”

 

She smiled. “You did warn me.”

 

“Aye. Doesn’t mean I liked it.”

 

“Nor I. But, we managed to make it through.”

 

“I love you. I don’t know if that compromises my judgment but I’ll never regret that part.”

 

She chuckled. “What was it you told me? They’ll come to see me as you do? They’ll see you as I see you, too.” She shook her head. “After all, you spent months telling me how stubborn they were and that they wouldn’t accept a southern ruler. I suppose neither of us thought it would be  _ this _ difficult to make them see the bigger problem at hand.”

 

He gave a heavy sigh. “Especially my family. Bran seems to be the only one willing to listen.”

 

“Well, you’ve said he has some sort of abilities at green seeing. Survived beyond the Wall. I imagine he’s had more than one encounter with the dead,” she said softly. 

 

“Speaking of,” he stepped a bit closer, but not as close as she would've liked. “How are you? I know the news about Viserion couldn’t have been easy to hear.”

 

She shook her head and started walking, needing the movement to release some of her tension. Jon stayed at her side. “No. In fact, I thought watching him die was one of the worst things I could ever experience. But, now, knowing he’s being used as a weapon against us...”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault. You know that. We’ve had hundreds of discussions about it, at this point. I don’t blame you and I don’t like you blaming yourself. Please don’t.” He didn’t turn away from her as he used to do, and she could see the guilt wasn’t the crippling force it once was. “This is war, we’re going to lose people, but I never thought it would be one of them. After a while, I believed they were invincible. I know, now, they aren’t. Their lives are as flimsy as ours. But the thought that they used him to break through the wall, is going to use him against us, it hurts my soul, Jon. He was my son and I failed him.”

 

He shook his head. “If I can’t feel guilty about it, neither can you. You saved our lives. Without you… My faith never wavered. I knew you would come because I knew the kind of queen you are. There is nothing that can shake my faith in you.”

 

She gave him a smile. “Pretty words, Jon Snow.”

 

“True words, Your Grace.”

 

She nodded. “Yes, I know how you speak the truth even when you shouldn’t,” she said softly. “You take risks and you haven’t disappointed me, yet.”

 

He smiled. “I hope I can continue on the same path, Your Grace.”

 

She stopped walking again and looked at him with a bright smile. “I have faith in you, Jon Snow.”

 

“I must confess, Your Grace, it’s increasingly difficult to keep my distance from you.”

 

“Oh? I’m sorry for your burden.”

 

He tilted his head, studied her. “No such difficulty from you?”

 

“My hands are shaking, Jon Snow. From trying to keep them to myself, you see.”

 

“We need a private escape.”

 

“Where would we get such a thing? Every eye in this keep is on us.”

 

He shook his head. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

*~*

 

Jon pulled back from her kiss, still eyeing Drogon as the great beast watched them carefully. He took Dany's hand in his. “Come on, I want to show you something,” he said as he walked them towards the waterfall, hearing the crunching of snow behind them. 

 

He pulled her nearer the water, the air a bit colder. She looked up at the large rock formation a bit confused and he smiled, tugging on her hands and showed her the symbols carved into the rock out hanging. She looked over at him, an awed smile on her face, and leaned forward, rubbing her fingers over the symbols. 

 

“They were here,” she said softly. “It’s amazing to see so many places touched by the same people.”

 

The ground shuddered under their feet and Jon turned to see Drogon pushing his way forward, an entire tree in his great maw. He cut a look at Dany, eyebrows raised. “What’s that about?” 

 

She just laughed as Drogon proceeded to rip and tear the tree into splinters, almost as if he was making a nest or bonfire.

 

“He’s determined to protect you.”

 

“Actually, I think he’s more interested in you than he is me,” she said with a smile.

 

Knowing he was far from figuring out the mind of a dragon, Jon turned his focus back to Dany. “Would you like to stay a while?” he asked softly. “Our own private escape?”

 

She turned and stepped into his body and his arms came around her holding her tight. “You always seem to give me what I want, Jon Snow.”

 

He pressed his lips to hers, both trying to get closer to one another which they would not be able to achieve through all their layers of clothes. Jon pulled away suddenly as he was nudged by Drogon. Her son was being awfully curious.

 

Daenerys finally stepped between them and rubbed her hand over his snout, glancing back at Jon, trying to let her dragon know that he wasn’t going to hurt her and she was safe with him. She relished in his heat, then patted him to send him away. Drogon looked behind her, then, without warning, cast his flame at the tree he'd torn to shreds. The large fire instantly warmed her. She smiled to watch him saunter away as Jon looked on, uncertainly.

 

“I don’t think he likes me.”

 

She smiled at him and moved back into his arms. “Of course he does. He's just helped you keep me warm, and if he didn’t like you, you wouldn’t be alive,” she whispered. 

 

He stepped back and unwrapped his cloak from around his shoulders followed by the heavy fur piece. “To warm you more, my queen,” he said as he helped her sit on the ground and he sat beside her. 

 

“Won’t you be cold?” she asked.

 

“With that fire, no. And it’s not as cold as beyond the wall. I can tolerate it better than you can,” he said as he pulled her against him. She moved onto her knees beside him and continued to examine the symbols on the rocks. “What do you suppose they mean?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve seen them before. We came upon a camp they had attacked... all the horses had been torn apart and laid in this pattern,” he said pointing to the spiral.

 

“The Night King,” she whispered.

 

“It might be easier if we knew what he wanted.”

 

“Death. Sometimes that’s all people can get to make them feel whole.”

 

He looked over at her and she met his gaze. “We’re the enemy of death,” she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. “Together, we will fight it and we will win.”

 

“I love you,” he rasped. 

 

She smiled, nuzzling into his cheek. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

 

He pulled her across his lap, his lips devouring hers in a heated kiss. She adjusted herself until she was straddling his hips. “Are you warm enough?”

 

“You’re like a raging fire, Daenerys,” he whispered. “I can’t feel the cold when you’re in my arms.”

 

She giggled. “That’s a much better line than ‘we’d be really old’.”

 

He chuckled and lowered his head. “You still make me nervous. I don’t know what sort of pretty words are fit for a queen.”

 

“You can keep the pretty words,” she whispered, her gloved hands tracing over his jaw. “I’ll take your honest heart.”

 

“It’s yours, Your Grace,” he said against her lips as their hands worked together to unlace her coat. His hands slid over her wool dress the moment they got it open. She pulled her coat off her shoulders and shivered. He pulled away, looking up at her in concern. “We should wait until we’re in the warmth of the castle.”

 

“Absolutely not. I want you, now.”

 

His brow pinched into a frown, then he smiled. He rolled her beneath him on his cloak, her head resting on the fur. The feel of his body above hers filled her with warmth, but he still grabbed the edge of his cloak and pulled it over them both. She pressed her lips to his as they maneuvered to the best of their abilities beneath it to rid the other of their clothes. They fumbled and laughed, leaving sweet kisses on lips and cheeks until they were skin to skin. The ground was still cold, but the warmth of his body and the heat from the burning bush near them kept her plenty warm.

 

As his lips moved along her throat, she slid her feet along his calf, savoring in his delicious attention. His fingers slid over her bare skin, causing goose flesh wherever he touched. She hugged him to her, her own hands sliding over the sinewy muscles of his back down to his delectable ass. Her love was so well put together that she had to think he was made just for her. His fingers found her slick folds and she gasped against his mouth. 

 

“You’re so responsive to my touch,” he husked. 

 

“You’re so good at teasing me, my love. You always have been,” she said softly. “And much as I would love to feel your mouth, I want you inside me.”

 

He slid his hand beneath her knee and notched his hips against hers, sliding into her with ease. Every time felt new and exciting. She’d never had that before. She had actually grown distracted when in bed with previous lovers. No one else had ever held her heart and attention the way Jon did. There was something special about him. Something that she was so glad she didn’t run from or close the door on. She knew the world could see they were together. She simply didn’t know if she cared. If he had asked her to run away to the far reaches of the world and forget all of this, she would consider it. Ever since her dragons were born, she hadn’t considered anything else except taking back her throne.

 

But now, with Jon, she wanted something more, something different. The realization should've scared her, but it didn't, not at all.

 

She pulled his lips back to hers, feeling like her body was on fire beneath the heft of his cloak and his body. But she would never make him move from on top of her. She would never ask him to leave her side. He was the part of her that made sense, the part that made her whole. “Don’t stop,” she murmured, her nails digging into his back. She wrapped her other leg around his hips and he sank deeper. 

 

“No one to hear us out here,” he groaned against the skin of her neck. “Let me hear you.”

 

His hips snapped forward for a hard quick thrust and she couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips. The sounds he was eliciting from her seemed to push him harder and faster, sending her coasting along the edge. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, not enough to hurt, but it thrilled her. He was so stoic and staid most of the time, she loved when she could pull a smile from him, make him react to her. The press of his fingers into her skin, the way his tongue soothed her skin from the bite of his teeth, the press of his cock inside her, and each grunt from his perfect lips were enough to cause her to fall. Her beautiful dark wolf broke her apart. 

 

She clung to him as he spent himself inside her. She didn’t move for fear he would. She wanted to keep him close to her, not let him go. She wanted to ignore the world and all its problems, believe that she could live here with him for a thousand years and be left alone and at peace. Just her and her lover with no problems, no cares. She felt his lips against her throat before he lifted his head.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

She felt her heart melt even more as his dark eyes swept over her face. She shook her head. “No, my love. It’s you that is remarkable. You’re more than I could have ever hoped for in this world. You make me smile when I felt like that was...such a foreign thing for me to achieve. How you are even here is something so special and I count my blessings every day when I look at you, Jon.”

 

He blushed and nuzzled his nose against hers. “Dany, you are actual magic,” he whispered. “I love you. It was inevitable, I think, for me to love you. How could I not? You’re what I never wished for because how could I even think someone as special as you could exist.”

 

She pulled his lips against hers again. How could he ever expect her to let him go? They lay there tangled in one another for a little longer until it began snowing. He moved off of her and was the first to get dressed, much to her dismay. She sat on the ground, his cloak wrapped around her naked body as she held her hand out from beneath the overhang to catch snowflakes on her fingers. 

 

“Your turn to dress, my queen,” he said as he held her clothes out to her. “I’m afraid you’ll be cold for a few minutes.”

 

She smiled as she looked up at him. “But you’ve proven to be more than effective at warming me when needed.”

 

He kissed her, then helped her dress. She wore more layers now than she ever had in her life. But feeling Jon’s hands on her as he helped lace her back in her clothes, she thought she might enjoy it more. Once finished, she stayed beneath the outcropping, the tree Drogo had burned had already crumbled to ash. She could see him and Rhaegal near the river and knew that the days to come would be harder. Finding time to be alone, just her and Jon, would be increasingly difficult.

 

She knew his bannermen probably assumed she seduced him into relinquishing his crown. She took his gloved hand in hers and pulled him to sit beside her. “Just a little longer.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple. “Whatever my queen demands.”

 

She leaned into him, taking in the warmth of his body and hoped that if the gods did exist that they weren’t so cruel as to let them find each other only to lose one another in the war to come. They had both lost so much, come so far. The thought of living without Jon caused her heart to break within her chest. She buried her face in his neck. “No matter what, Jon, I want you to know that I love you.”

 

He tilted her lips up to his and kissed her again. “I love you, too. More than I thought possible.”

 

*~*

 

They landed outside Winterfell an hour later, walking together, but far enough apart that it couldn’t be seen as inappropriate. The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon, torches lining the walls of the great keep and fires lit amongst the tents. 

 

“I have to thank you, Your Grace, for a truly thrilling ride,” he said with a smile.

 

She grinned despite herself. “You’re more than welcome, my lord. I hope we can have many more  _ rides _ in the future.”

 

He stopped walking and looked up at Winterfell. “As many as you like.”

 

Dany shook her head. “Now, that’s not possible. I would choose to do nothing else.”

 

He smirked as he tugged at his glove. “Nor would I, my queen.”

 

“I do like it when you call me that, but I think I’ve become accustomed to Dany now.”

 

He furrowed his brow. “I don’t think I call you that.”

 

She smiled. “You do. But it’s usually when you’re buried inside me,” she said quietly. 

 

“Oh,” was his only reply.

 

“Excuse me, my Lord,” they were suddenly interrupted by a soldier. “Lady Sansa has requested an audience with you.”

 

He nodded. “Of course. Tell her I’ll be there shortly.”

 

They both watched the man go and Jon turned to her. “May I escort you back to the castle?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Once inside the hall, they were met by Ser Jorah who gave them both a smile. “Your Grace, my Lord.”

 

“Ser Jorah, I’ve been summoned to a meeting with my sister. I was escorting the queen around the grounds. Would you see her to her safety?”   
  


“My honor,” he said with a nod of his head. They both watched him go and Jorah smiled at her. “I must have been mistaken, but did I see him riding on Rhaegal?”

 

“You did.”   
  


 

“The dragons are as taken with him as their mother.”

 

She tried to hide her smile but couldn’t. “Careful, old bear. Now, what have you been up to?”

 

“Catching up with my niece, the little bear.”

 

“Yes, I met her in court today when she spoke down to Lord Snow for bending the knee,” she said with a deep breath.

 

“The North is a hard place with hard people, Your Grace. We all warned you they would not be easy to win over.”

 

“You did. Tyrion, Varys, Jon, and you all warned me. I suppose I didn’t expect this sort of rancor amongst his people. How they can be so short-sighted?”

 

“They’ve been told all their lives about the White Walkers and the army of the dead as nothing more than a fairytale to scare children into doing what their parents wanted. It’s hard for some of them to wrap their minds around it. In the end, Khaleesi, they will thank you for coming to save their lives. Those that live, at least.”

 

“We know what’s coming for us. We’ve both seen it.” She shook her head, dismayed at the prospect of trying to plan an actual attack with these people. It would be her men on the front lines, fighting for the lives of those who would rather they weren’t there. “I’m putting my men in jeopardy to save their lives. It’s hard to accept that risk when I see them speaking of Jon in such a manner.”

 

Jorah smiled. “I know of one person within Winterfell that only has praise for him. He also happens to be the man that saved my life. The one who removed the Dragonscale.”

 

She grinned at him. “Please, take me to this man so I may offer him thanks and anything his heart desires,” she said with a slight chuckle. “What are the chances?”

 

“He was at the wall with Lord Snow. He knows, maybe better than anyone, the kind of man he is.”

 

“I very much want to meet him,” she said as she walked with Jorah to meet the man who had sent one of her most trusted advisors back to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
